Because of Alpaca
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Ketika Tao cemburu pada boneka Alpaca milik Kris. EXO Humor Fanfiction with TaoRis couple.


**Disclaimer : Cast disini bukan punya saya. Tapi fic ini punya saya.**

**Pair : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : T nyerempet M#bohong**

**Warning : OOC, Boys Love aka YAOI, Humor Gak Lucu, GaJe, Bikin Mual, Lebay,Typho, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Tao yang cemburu pada boneka Alpaca milik Kris.**

**Because of Alpaca**

Sudah dua hari ini sang _leader_ EXO-M Kris, selalu terlihat bersama dengan boneka kambing Alpaca kesayangannya. Boneka yang dinamai Ace oleh Kris itu, sudah membuat sang _maknae_ EXO-M Huang Zi Tao yang berstatus kekasihnya cemburu buta dan kesal. Tao merasa perhatian Kris yang selalu diberikan padanya kini mulai teralihkan pada sang boneka Alpaca tersebut. Hingga sempat membuat Tao berpikiran ingin membakar, mengubur atau bahkan memakan boneka itu hidup-hidup. Eh... kalau memakan sepertinya Tao tidak berpikiran sampai kesitu, itu cuman otak authornya aja yang lagi konslet. Lagi pula itu kan hanya sebuah boneka saja, iya kan?

Seperti saat ini, saat para member EXO-M sedang makan malam dengan khidmat. Bahkan Kris tidak segan membawa boneka tersebut untuk ikut acara makan malam bersama mereka. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, sang boneka Alpaca itu menempati posisi duduk Tao yang berada disamping kanan Kris. Tao mendengus sebal melihat hal tersebut dan dengan langkah menghentak Tao mendekati Kris yang tengah berbincang dengan sang boneka Alpacanya.

"Kris-_ge_! Singkirkan boneka itu _ge_~ itu tempatku," pinta Tao dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Tidak terima posisi duduknya kini ditempati boneka kambing itu.

"Kau kan bisa duduk dekat Luhan-_ge_ Tao. Ace bilang dia ingin sarapan dekat dengan _appanya_."

"_Appa_?" tanya Tao sambil menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Hm, mulai sekarang Ace adalah anak kesayanganku." jawab Kris dengan senyum cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tao yang langsung berwajah muram.

Dengan langkah gontai Tao berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang Kris tunjuk, tepat disamping kiri Luhan. Melihat sang _maknae_ yang terlihat muram itu, Luhan pun menenangkan Tao dengan memberinya pelukan hangat dan menepuk-nepuk punggungya lembut. Persis seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang tengah menangis. Sebuah potret yang membuat Oh Sehun bisa cemburu berat dan nangis meraung-raung semalaman#abaikan.

Para member pun memulai makan malam mereka dengan khidmat, namun baru beberapa saat suasana terasa begitu hening saat Kris mencoba memberi makan sang boneka Alpaca tersebut. Dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, _leader_ EXO-M itu menyuapi sang boneka tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu Ace~ _appa_ akan menyuapimu aaaa~," ucap Kris dengan memegang sebuah sendok berisikan sereal dan susu yang baru Kris buat. Tanpa ragu Kris mengarahkan ujung sendok itu hingga mengenai mulut sang boneka, membuat mulut boneka itu basah dan serealnya berjatuhan.

Kontan saja hal tersebut membuat Luhan sweatdropped. Chen dan Xiumin yang melihat peristiwa itu bahkan mulutnya menganga lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Lay saja hingga memuntahkan kembali sereal yang dia makan akibat melihat kejadian tersebut. Untung saja muncratan Lay tidak mengenai siapapun.

Dan Tao, tentu saja dia sangat cemburu dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Dia sangat iri dan juga marah pada boneka Alpaca yang kini terus disuapi sereal oleh Kris, tidak peduli sereal dan susu tumpah disekitar boneka tersebut. Tao saja yang kekasihnya tidak pernah disuapi oleh Kris yang dimana sebenarnya Tao ingin sekali Kris menyuapi dirinya seperti itu. Tao mendeath glare boneka tidak berdosa tersebut dengan glare terbaiknya karena merasa dilecehkan(?). Dalam benak Tao, boneka itu seperti tengah meremehkan dirinya dengan menjulurkan lidah dan menertawakan dirinya. _Aigoo_~ apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan Huang Zi Tao?

"Ah~ anak _appa_ pintar sekali makannya," ucap Kris riang begitu mangkuk serealnya telah habis.

"Kau suka serealnya baby?" tanya Kris. Namun sang boneka tersebut hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh tersebut darinya. Kris juga tidak lupa membersihkan area mulut boneka tersebut yang sedikit belepotan dengan tissue.

Dahi Tao berkedut mendengar panggilan Kris pada boneka tersebut. Suara Kris barusan terdengar seperti seorang seme yang memanggil ukenya penuh cinta(?). Tao makin menanamkan rasa dendam pada Ace, dan makin intens mendeath glare boneka kambing itu. Jika boneka itu adalah mahluk hidup mungkin dia sudah lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan dengan glare Tao.

"Benarkah kau suka? _Aigoo_~ sini _appa_ beri pelukan hangat." Kris mengangkat boneka Alpaca itu dari posisi duduknya di kursi dan setelah itu memeluknya erat. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari empat _namja_ lain yang ada disana dan tatapan membara dari Tao. Bahkan secara tidak sadar, saking emosinya Tao mematahkan sendok yang tengah dia genggam.

"Kenapa _babyku_?" tanya Kris sambil memandang boneka yang kini ada dalam pelukannya.

"Apa? kau mengantuk? Kalau begitu tidurlah, biar _appa_ nyanyikan lagu untukmu." Kris mencium pipi boneka itu sebelum bernyanyi.

"Nina bobo~ oh nina bobo~."

Kris mulai bernyanyi dengan nada rap(?). Luhan mulai khawatir memandang Kris, terlebih melihat kelakuan Kris yang Luhan anggap sudah tidak waras lagi. Tao makin tersulut rasa cemburunya dan Chen juga Xiumin saling memandang, mereka saling memberi isyarat dengan gerak tubuh bahwa mereka menganggap Kris sudah mulai gila. Sedangkan Lay mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya bermaksud menelepon seseorang.

"Hallo Kyungsoo," panggil Lay yang ternyata menelepon Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Lay _hyung_ ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo diseberang sana.

"Apa Suho _hyung_ masih waras?" tanya Lay yang membuat Kyungsoo sweatdropped mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Lay.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" Lay menghela napasnya lega mendengar kabar kekasihnya nun jauh disana masih dalam keadaan waras.

"Syukurlah~ aku pikir Suho _hyung_ juga mulai tidak waras seperti Kris _hyung_, mengingat mereka berdua adalah _leader_. Sudah yah aku tutup," dan Lay pun menutup sambungan telepon tersebut, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan bejuta pertanyaan didalam pikirannya.

"Kau masih belum bisa tidur? _Aigoo_ kenapa _babyku_? Apa nyanyian _appa_ kurang merdu?" Kris kembali berceloteh seorang diri pada boneka tersebut, tidak peduli jika boneka Alpaca itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh... anak _appa_ yang manis ini ingin mandi rupanya? Kau ingin mandi dengan _appa_? Tentu saja _baby_~, ayo kita mandi." kata Kris dengan nada riang sambil membawa boneka itu menuju arah kamar mandi.

Tao membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar mendengar ucapan Kris. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa boneka kambing putih yang pendiam itu bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang Tao selama ini cita-citakan. Mandi dengan Kris merupakan salah satu impian atau cita-citanya(?) yang sama sekali belum tercapai hingga saat ini. Tetapi boneka jelek yang sudah Tao anggap sebagai musuh itu dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Ughh... rasanya Tao ingin menangis dan meraung-raung sejadi-jadinya.

"Errr, apa Kris tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa setelah Kris menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Entahlah... aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Oh~ siapapun cepat bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini." Lay mulai berteriak frustasi dengan kejadian Kris dan sang boneka Alpaca yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Apa kita perlu menelepon rumah sakit? Yang jelas rumah sakit jiwa," tanya Chen sedikit ragu.

"Chen kau kejam, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" ucap Xiumin tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Chen barusan. Xiumin kemudian tidak sengaja melirik wajah Kris yang terlihat ceria tengah memakaikan handuk pada boneka Alpaca tersebut.

"Kurasa... memang sebaiknya kita menelepon rumah sakit jiwa," kata Xiumin dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya! Aku tidak setuju," seru Luhan.

"Biarkan saja Kris mulai sekarang berfantasi seorang diri sebagai saat-saat terakhirnya, kita lihat saja jika besok dia masih seperti itu maka baru kita culik Kris dan melemparnya kerumah sakit jiwa." Tiga _namja_ lain mengangguk mendengar ide keji Luhan.

Luhan terlihat kikuk mencari seseorang.

"Mana Tao?" tanyanya.

**-o0o-**

Ternyata Tao sudah pergi kekamarnya pemirsa. Mari kita lihat sang kungfu panda tersebut didalam kamarnya yang gelap dan suram, sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini. Huang Zi Tao tengah terisak pelan diatas kasurnya, tidak kuat melihat adegan romatis KrisAce(?) lebih lama lagi. Hatinya begitu perih dan sakit*lebay* karena kemesraan Kris dan bonekanya. Perhatian Kris, suara Kris yang merdu saat memanggil, saat Kris menyuapi, saat Kris memeluk erat, saat Kris mencium pipi, dan saat-saat lainnya. Ughh... rasanya Tao ingin bertukar tempat dengan boneka itu.

Dan apa yang membuat Tao lebih sedih adalah Kris kini mandi dengan Ace. Harapannya... impiannya... untuk mandi bersama Kris sudah direbut paksa pemirsa hiks hiks sungguh teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya (maaf kasetnya rusak) sungguh teganya perlakuan boneka itu pada Tao yang telah merebut mimpi indahnya.

Tao tersentak begitu mendengar suara kenop pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat Kris yang topless dengan handuk yang melingkar dengan indah di pinggangnya dan musuhnya yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Untuk sedetik, Tao menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh atas Kris yang terlihat oh-so-sexy-grawrrr(?)

"Tao, kau menangis?" tanya Kris melihat ekspressi menyedihkan dari wajah Tao.

"Bukan Kris-_ge_, aku sedang tertawa ha ha ha. Tentu saja aku sedang menangis dasar Kris-_ge_ bodoh hiks." Tao kembali terisak dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Kau menangis karena cemburu kan?" tanya Kris. Tao terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris yang 100% benar dan pantas mendapat hadiah berupa aqua gelas#abaikan

"Si-si-siapa ya-yang ce-cemburu?" jawab Tao tergagap-gagap dan memalingkan wajahnya kekanan hingga wajahnya menabrak tembok#bohong.

Kris tersenyum senang melihat Tao. Kris sudah tahu kenapa Tao menangis seperti ini. Kris tahu bahwa Tao sudah termakan jebakannya, membuatnya cemburu pada boneka Alpaca miliknya. Kris juga sebenarnya sengaja membuat Tao cemburu, itu semua karena sudah lama Kris tidak melihat wajah manis kekasihnya saat sedang cemburu. Maka dari itu Kris sengaja melakukan beberapa hal yang Tao inginkan darinya pada bonekanya, bukan karena apa tapi Tao terlalu malu untuk memintanya.

Sehingga hal itu membuat Kris begitu gemas melihat Tao tercintanya yang malu-malu tapi mau. Maka dari itu Kris memancing Tao dengan memakai boneka Alpaca dan bertindak tidak senonoh(?) pada boneka tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan member lain padanya sekarang. Kris tahu empat member lain mungkin sudah menganggap dia tidak waras sekarang, tapi ah... masa bodo dengan itu semua. Yang penting rencananya sukses.

Tanpa berkepribonekaan(?) Kris kemudian membuang sembarangan boneka tersebut kesembarang arah. Boneka itu membentur tembok dan dengan gerakan slow motion sebelum boneka Alpaca itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sang boneka mengeluarkan air mata merasa sebagai anak yang terbuang oleh _appanya_.

Kris kemudian naik keatas kasur Tao dengan perlahan namun pasti.

"Kau begitu manis saat sedang cemburu _my_ panda." ucap Kris begitu mendekati Tao.

**Blush**

Wajah Tao merona mendengar ucapan Kris. Terlebih tubuh topless Kris yang sangat dekat dengannya membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Wajah Kris makin mendekat pada wajah Tao dan tanpa aba-aba dari author Kris menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal nan lembut milik authot*coret* milik Tao.

"Nghhh~" Tao mendesah begitu merasakan lidah Kris mulai memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sebentar untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah lama juga kan menginginkan ini?" tanya Kris. Dengan wajah memerah Tao mengangguk perlahan. Setelah itu, Kris pun kembali memamgut kedua belah bibir mereka kedalam ciuman yang lebih panas, sepanas setrikaan#plak

Tangan Kris perlahan mulai menjelajahi tubuh Tao, dan tangan itu berhenti tepat diselangkangan Tao. Kris meraba bagian terlarang milik Tao dan dengan sedikit tidak sabaran membuka rersleting celana milik Tao. Setelah itu...

Yak! Sudah cukup ini fic rated T bukan M *dilemparin batu*

**TBC**

**Author : Gyaaaaa ampyun... jangan bunuh saya karena membuat fic super duper gaje binti Lebay ini. Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin ff ginian abis baca berita tentang boneka Alpaca Kris dan nonton -apa hubungannya?- Mianhae kalau fic ini JELEK banget huhuhuhu~**

**Review Please**


End file.
